Prince of the Ravens
by Jak o'the Shadows
Summary: Continuing the adventure after the Last Battle. I'll try and keep it fitting with the main story as much as possible. I plan to write mainly from Mat Cauthon's perspective and include many of the other characters also. Prologue starts before p.803 AMoL taking advantage of some gaps in the story-line. SPOILERS.


**PROLOGUE**

.

**Half the light of the world**

.

.

Fortune rides like the sun on high

with the fox that makes the ravens fly.

Luck his soul, the lightning his eye,

He snatches the moons from out of the sky.

_ - Karaethon Cycle_

.

Son of Battles, Gambler, Lord

Band the Hand with red stained sword.

Husband, Father, One-Eyed Fool

Tend the Moon, the Throne, the Jewel.

_ - Seanchan fool's rhyme, the Fourth Age_

_._

* * *

_._

Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag, Empress of the glorious Seanchan Empire sat regally on her high-backed throne. The dais was carved intricately with birds in flight and a large hawk clutching three lightning bolts, so lifelike it could have just jumped into flight, stood out above the backrest with its wings spread wide.

The Seanchan had quickly cleared the trees around the temporary camp and _damane_ had converted the ancient site of a nearby ruin into a fortified command building. They had even taken the time to transport furniture from the Tarasin Palace in Ebou Dar. The Empress sat stiffly on her throne, pleated blue silk streaming in front of her dais, hands resting on the throne's armrests and flanked by her Voice, Selucia.

The Deathwatch Guard were lined up on either side of the Crystal Throne, hands on hilts and faces forward. The dark green armor looked like obsidian in the dim light of the command fortress, red seemed to jump out from the black-green. Ogier Gardeners stood closest to the throne but all of their faces looked hard and cold as though they were statues carved from granite. So very hard.

Min shivered. Clerks and _so'jhin_ bustled past her, the former carrying papers and maps for the generals and officers, the latter delivering small cups of aromatic _kaf._ Most of the officers stood around tables gazing intently at maps which were constantly being updated to reflect the battle lines and position of troops around the Field of Merrilor.

Min Farshaw was dressed in the fine green silk dress she had been given–it was a very fine dress–but she missed her trous and jacket. She stood near one of the dark rough walls, hands clasped in front of her, biting her lip. She realized she was staring out a window directly towards Rand and forced her eyes to return to studying the Seanchan moving around the throne room. _He will be alright, he will! Moiraine is with him –and Nynaeve!_

Through the bond she could feel Rand al'Thor like a little bundle in the back of her mind, what she felt wasn't good–but it wasn't necessarily bad either. He was alive thank the Light! He was still _alive_. She found herself gazing outside again and gave a start, she turned resolutely to the throne, putting her back to the window.

Captain-General Lunal Galgan of the Ever Victorious Army knelt before the Crystal Throne, head bowed. He was a wide-shouldered man with white hair, shaved at the sides in the Seanchan manner leaving a crest at the top that ran back, plaited to his shoulders. He wore the strange Seanchan armor with his sword at his side. He had the hardened look of a military veteran and if he were anyone else Min would have thought his demeanor a hair's breadth short of being mocking.

The Empress's Voice, Selucia, glared at the General and opened her mouth to say something but Fortuona wiggled her hand at her and Selucia raised her head to stare at a point just above and behind Galgan before speaking. "Your report, General."

If Min didn't have so much on her mind she might have had more sympathy for the Empress but Fortuona had proven herself capable of defending herself if she needed to–and she had those Deathwatch Guards standing right there–so all in all it didn't make sense for Min to step in. She could if she wanted to, she was Fortuona's Truthspeaker after all and had already put one Darkfriend–or as good as Darkfriend–General in his place.

_These people _are_ insane_, she thought, _best not to get involved more than I already am_. She unconsciously chewed nervously on her lip, her mind jumping from Rand to the battle raging at Merrilor and to the Seanchan and their _bloody Empress!_ She brought her attention back to the Captain-General's report. "...the Prince of the Ravens has proven himself an exceptionally talented battle tactician, Greatest One." Galgan seemed genuinely surprised at what he was saying. "Preliminary reports indicate that the main body of enemy troops were caught completely unaware and unprepared for our advance. Their command structure appears to have disintegrated. The Ever Victorious Army will rout the Shadow this day."

Selucia watched Fortuona's hand wiggle and Voiced the Empress's reply. "It is as the omens and prophecies predicted. The Raven Prince, Knotai, will bring destruction to the enemies of the Empire. The Ever Victorious Army will destroy the Shadow. The Crystal Throne will protect the world from the _marath'damane _and the Dark One."

Min felt the blood drain from her face. The Seanchan Empress had Selucia Voice of channelers as if she considered them an equal threat as the Dark One. After a pause Selucia continued, "However... the Empire will abide by the Dragon Treaty." Min's breath left her chest with a noticeable sigh. "Let it be known that the Crystal Throne honors the Dragon. Let it be known that the descendants of Hawkwing honor the Forces of Light."

Galgan was looking down thoughtfully, stroking his chin with a thumb and forefinger. "If I may, Greatest One," he said to Selucia who was still glaring at something above him, "we may never have another opportunity like the one before us, to take the White Tower and the _marath'damane_ while we crush the Dark One."

His eyes flicked up towards Fortuona but he caught them and returned them to look at the floor. "The _marath'damane_ are exhausted and expended. Two dozen _sul'dam_ could collar half of their entire society before the morrow. Once we have collared the Aes Sedai women and have re-trained them, we can send them back in with specialized _sul'dam_ to collect the student _marath'damane._ The students do not have the same... limitations that the others appear to have. They _can_ follow orders."

There was creaking among the Deathwatch Guards as some tightened their grip on sword hilts, one of the Gardeners shifted an enormous axe, that was it. Then there was silence. Some officers glanced worriedly at the Deathwatch Guards. Everyone in the camp knew the Guards were more touchy than ever after their failures to stop the Shadow assassins from gaining access to the Empress.

Fortuona quickly wiggled her fingers in front of her chest, her Voice watched closely then intoned, "The Empress has spoken. The Crystal Throne will honor the Dragon Treaty."

Galgan's face paled slightly. Selucia continued, "Captain-General Lunal Galgan, you have served the Throne well and the Empire is grateful. However. The _marath'damane_ are a resource. We can find more. We can _make_ more. The _marath'damane_ who call themselves Aes Sedai will not be taken from their territory." Galgan had a slight frown on his face as Selucia spoke.

"There is a new enemy of the Empire. Shara. They are not bound by the Dragon Treaty and will provide a new conquest for the Ever Victorious Army. They have many _marath'damane._ They will know what it means to attack the Crystal Throne. Once the Ever Victorious Army crushes the Shadow you will draw up plans with the Raven Prince to lay waste to the barbarians of Shara."

Galgan's face recovered some of its color and the sides of his mouth flicked up into a small smile as he listened. Min looked on in fascinated horror. He wasn't interested in anything but making sure the Empire didn't lose a _resource?_ Like a peddler morose over leaving a horse behind! The Aes Sedai weren't as valuable because of the Three Oaths but the novices and Accepted weren't limited by the Oaths. Min put a hand to her stomach, feeling sick. Was this what it meant for the Light to defeat the Shadow?

The sounds of battle echoed through the doorway as a gateway was opened to the Field of Merrilor close to the command building. Faint distant screams, the clang of steel against steel, the roar of Seanchan war-animals and the low rumble of explosions as _damane_ ripped apart the enemy ranks with the One Power. The Seanchan had set designated areas for Traveling further away from the command post and for a _sul'dam_ to open a gateway nearby meant that they had neutralized the enemy channelers.

The enemy were truly routed then, Min thought. Without the One Power it would be a one-sided battle and the enemy didn't stand a chance. She wondered why she wasn't jumping for joy but the victory was bitter-sweet as she reflected on Fortuona's most recent decree. _How many women will end up leashed because we didn't try harder to prevent it?_ She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them a tall soldier was standing behind Captain-General Galgan, a tall man with a hooked nose and dark deep set eyes, a sword sheathed on his back. Where had she seen that armor before? She tried to remember and then it came back to her. Falme. She gasped. "Hawkwing?"

The Empress's head snapped up and her back went stiff as a post.

Half the Deathwatch Guard drew their swords and six Gardeners made to move for the front of the dais but the tall man standing behind Captain-General Galgan didn't move. The Guards paused, eyes scanning the room for would-be assassins. Fortuona looked warily at Hawkwing and took a hand from beneath her silk dress, _no doubt reaching for a knife,_ Min thought.

"Darbinda?" the Empress inquired calmly looking at Min. Min ground her teeth to stop from retorting that she was Elmindreda _not_ Darbinda. "What is the meaning of this, Darbinda?"

Min chose her words carefully. "The man who stands before you is Artur Hawkwing, brought back by the Horn of Valere to fight with the Forces of Light against the Shadow." There, that had to be diplomatic enough for the Empress. Min was only acting as Truthspeaker for a short time but she had seen first-hand how the Seanchan venerated Hawkwing and his lineage. She did not want to offend Fortuona. She did not know how much being a 'Truthspeaker' would protect her if the spoiled brat had a temper tantrum.

The effect on the Seanchan was as if she had set off one of Mat's Dragons right there inside the building. With a crash of armor and bodies the Deathwatch Guards, officers and Blood prostrated themselves on the ground. The _so'jhin_, _da'covale_ and commoners seemed to make even more effort to make every part of their body touch the ground at once. Even Galgan was lying prostrate! Min realized her mouth was hanging open and she closed it with a _click_. She would _not_ have these people thinking she was a wool-headed country oaf.

Fortuona was the only person besides Min not prostrating themselves before Hawkwing, who continued to look at the Empress with those dark, deep-set eyes. Seated on the huge throne in her over-sized silk gown she looked like a small doll someone had placed there. That she wasn't moving didn't help the image either, Min thought.

The Empress held her head high, looking down her nose at the tall dark-haired man standing before her. Min thought her eyes looked a little bigger than usual. _Good! Serves her right for being so high-and-mighty._ Suddenly Min felt ashamed–she could have given Fortuona some warning before announcing Hawkwing's presence to the entire Seanchan army. The Empress seemed to have taken it in stride however. _A strong woman_.

Min sighed. It was time to be Truthspeaker to the Empress–may she live forever. She stepped forward toward the dais and opened her mouth to ask the lummox–Hawkwing–what he wanted when the dark-haired man spoke to Fortuona.

"Your husband sent me." Hawkwing paused for a moment, seeming to reflect on something. "He said you would 'like very much to make my acquaintance.' " The Hero of the Horn seemed to be tasting the words as he spoke them, checking if they were alright or not, "He insisted that you know that _he_ sent me." With that Hawkwing was silent. He seemed to have satisfied some peculiar urge to speak the words just right and was content to stand there, looking at the Empress.

Fortuona swallowed, then she swallowed again before she found her voice. "The Raven Prince has brought the High King Artur Paendrag Tanreall before the Crystal Throne. It is a _great_ omen." She seemed to gain confidence the more she spoke, yes Min thought, she looks much more relaxed. Was she afraid of him before? "The Prince of the Ravens has brought glory to the Empire." There was a hint of a question in her voice at the end.

Artur Hawkwing threw back his head and laughed. Fortuona seemed to shrink back into her throne even more, her gown seemed to absorb part of her physically. Light, but she was tiny. Min wondered how she acted so strong. _An arrow is small_, a little voice in the back of her mind said, _a knife is small._

Hawkwing spoke, "The Hornsounder directs me to where he thinks I should fight but Light! I never thought he was subtle enough for _Daes Dae'mar. _Birgitte had mentioned he was a rogue but she always had strange taste in men..." He trailed off as a strangled noise came from Selucia's prostrate form. He glanced down at her, quickly dismissed her and looked back up into Fortuona's eyes. "To think," he continued, "that he would father an heir to the very dynasty he fought so hard to destroy." He chuckled. "A fine joke. The Wheel spins us out as it sees fit, but I knew the life of a farmer too quiet for him. I should have known he would have found an entire Empire to rule."

Hawkwing paused and seemed to muse about what he had just said before he spoke quietly, "I just never expected that Empire to be the one that I had established. My _Legacy_." He stressed the word as if it had some special meaning.

Fortuona, her head still held high, asked. "How do you know the Raven Prince, Great One?"

Hawkwing's deep-set eyes regarded the tiny Empress for what seemed a long time, Min thought she probably knew the answer to this question already but she held her breath anyway. He eventually sighed quietly and said, "I have met him many times, in many lives, on many battlefields. Sometimes we were allied and more often as not we faced each other as enemies."

The Empress didn't move and after he studied her face for a short time, he continued. "The Creator knows why the Wheel wove us out at those times, looking back now it all seems pointless. I agree with the Prince on this–that it is a better life spent enjoying the finer details. The gentle luxury of a lover's embrace rather than the screaming agony of a widow. There is no glory in war–only death."

His eyes seemed to be looking into the distance, at battles long lost to the history books. Men and deeds which would never be remembered or honored as they should be.

"When the Shadow is defeated will there still be a need for war? Without the threat of the Dark One hanging over the world? Is the Shadow the reason we wage war, or is it something deeper. This question has troubled me over the centuries." He grimaced. "The only reason I tell you this now is because here I find my descendants talking this talk of war."

Outside, an owl hooted.

The little Empress brushed her right hand across the left sleeve of her gown. She spoke bitingly, "You would compare us to the Shadow? To those _barbarians?_ We are your descendants and we are Seanchan. _That_ makes the difference. We are not... them." Fortuona raised her head even higher, she seemed to gather some of her essence back from the large throne. She seemed to grow a couple inches. Min wondered how she did that, it may come in useful when dealing with recalcitrant men.

Fortuona spoke sternly. "It is about power. It has _always_ been about power. Would you have the Raven Prince command the _armies_ of your descendants or have him rule the Empire? That is what makes the difference. The heart of a ruler can make–or break–an empire. The heart of an empire can not afford the luxury of that weakness. Your question is as old as man, perhaps as old as the Wheel of Time. While we may question our place and our actions we can _never_ give way. Not an inch!"

Her chest moved up and down as she breathed deeply. "Never! I will not allow it, Hawkwing. We will always do our best for what is right, for what is best for Seanchan and for the Empire."

Min saw the Empress in a new light. She was the ruler of one of the greatest empires in the history of the world. She was Hawkwing's _descendant_. And she was right. The Creator, for whatever reason–no matter how He guided the hands of destiny–had given the people of this world free-will, and they were _not_ going to give an inch to the Shadow or to evil.

A smile broke across Hawkwing's face and he said, "It would appear everything happens for a reason, Empress." Then he went down on one knee before the throne. "The Raven Prince will serve the Empire well. I..." He trailed off but then continued as if he had changed what he was about to say, "If he loves you as much as I think he does, he will serve you well indeed."

Fortuona reached forward and placed her hand gently against the side of Hawkwing's face. "Come, there is much I would speak with you about. Let us retreat to the private audience chambers. There are some things which should be for the Imperial family only. Our family."

Hawkwing placed one large hand over hers and spoke softly, "It will have to be... another time, Great-Daughter. I can feel the Wheel pulling me and I am bound to it as surely as the snows to winter. Your family is safe, Empress, and they will be born again as the Wheel turns. Remember that and remember... to keep the hearths at the Court in Seandar well stocked with fuel this winter."

Fortuona blinked. Hawkwing rose to his feet and saluted the Throne of the Seanchan Empire, then turned and walked out of the command building. The Blood and Seanchan officers rose unsteadily to their feet. They watched the entrance warily, as if unsure whether to expect another legend to walk in.

General Galgan raised himself to his knees, his face blanched but thoughtful. He half turned towards the entrance but caught himself and faced the throne again, head bowed respectfully–as respectfully as he could, Min decided. These Seanchan were sticklers for etiquette but General Galgan acted as though he were entertaining a jester. It made Min feel uncomfortable, it reminded her of a mountain lion watching a lamb. Laughing inwardly because it knew the little creature couldn't get away–and it had already eaten its mother.

Min wished she could see something to help her understand this man but the vision above his head was unchanged. A dagger rammed through the heart of a raven.

The Deathwatch Guard seemed to pick up some of this and moved forward imposingly, closer to the throne. With the creaking of leather and armor they arranged themselves quietly along the wall on either side, like a pincer waiting to close on the kneeling General. Min was glad she had never seen them look at her like that, she swallowed and suddenly was reviewing her past interactions with the Empress, wondering if she had done anything to offend her–really offend her.

The Empress's expression betrayed nothing, she didn't even glance at Galgan, she looked straight ahead with her head held aloft. She wiggled her fingers in front of her chest again.

Selucia remained facing Galgan and watched Fortuona from the corner of her eye, then intoned, "The High King Artur Paendrag Tanreall has knelt before the Crystal Throne. He has approved the Prince of the Ravens as royal consort. He has approved the Prince of the Ravens as commander of the armies. He has Foretold of an Heir. A legitimate Heir to his Legacy. Let no-one deny the Raven Prince's authority under punishment of death."

Galgan's face darkened, it was nothing very obvious that Min could see, but suddenly it had lost all its apparent mirth. His jaw tightened and his shoulders seemed to tense. "Doomseer." Min looked up to see Fortuona looking directly at her, a strange intensity in her dark eyes. "You will confirm the High King's Foretelling."

Min wanted to tell her it must be a mistake but no–above her head a new image floated. A golden hawk perched on the side of a black tower. It must have appeared recently or Min would have noticed it before. It dominated the other images above the Empress, she looked down into Fortuona's eyes and they lost some of their intensity, replaced by curiosity.

"I see the answer in your eyes," Fortuona said, searching Min's face. "Doomseer," see said reverentially and closed her eyes. "I feel the same. I would have thought I would feel different." She placed a hand over her belly. "I would know everything, Darbinda–_Every_thing." There was no doubt what she meant. Min groaned inwardly, would she ever escape the Seanchan?

Galgan looked about ready to take his leave, he had appeared more and more uncomfortable since Hawkwing's arrival. He turned to leave but Selucia asked him, "Is there anything else, General?"

Galgan quivered slightly but then relaxed and his face took on a bland expression, "The Aes Sedai leader is dead." He made a flicking motion with one hand. "She managed to defeat most of the enemy _marath'damane_ but sacrificed herself doing so."

Min felt her legs give way and found herself kneeling on the ground, holding herself up with one hand. _Egwene, no. It can't be!_ What would Gawyn think? How would he react? She needed to go to him to stop him doing something stupid. She felt something wet on her hand and looked down, surprised. She was crying but couldn't stop. _Oh, Egwene!_ She was always so stubborn, Min should have known she would try and shoulder the entire battle herself.

She felt hands grab her shoulders and she instinctively clung to them, reaching for the person, sobbing into their shoulder. She felt arms embracing her, caressing her hair, murmuring words of comfort. Why couldn't she stop crying? She knew war was dangerous but she had so wanted to believe that her friends would survive. That everyone would be alive when it was over. She clung to the person holding her and wailed, feeling like her heart was breaking inside her chest.

After what seemed like a long time she moved away from the person, surprised to see it was Fortuona, who watched her with a concerned expression on her face. Min wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and Fortuona produced a white handkerchief. Min looked at it with puffy eyes then gently took it and used it to dab at her face. Galgan was gone and the other Seanchan studiously ignored her. Even Selucia who stood next to the Empress kept her eyes averted, watching the officers and clerks standing around the map tables.

The Empress must have approached her quickly because her long gown trailed behind her towards the Throne. They were both kneeling, Min cradled by the small Seanchan woman. Fortuona spoke gently, "It is good that you grieve your liege lady, Darbinda. Is there anything I can do to lessen your suffering?"

Min gave the woman a haunted look, then buried her head in her arms. Fortuona mistook this for more grief and stroked her hair gently making reassuring noises. Min sniffled, the Empress made her feel like an animal being made to relax. She took the Empress's hand softly saying, "Thank you, but..." Actually, maybe this was her chance to get away. She felt horrible, her heart felt like it was a vase she had taken a hammer to, but she needed to find Gawyn and make sure he didn't do anything he–and Egwene–would regret.

"Actually" Min said, looking into Fortuona's dark eyes, "There _is_ something you can do for me."

.

* * *

.


End file.
